Lucy Heartfilia vs Ruler (Jeanne d' Arc)
Lucy Heartfilia vs Jeanne d' Arc is a What-if Death Battle between Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and Ruler from Fate/Apocrypha Description Lucy vs Ruler, Light vs Light, Mage vs Servant, two Heroes fight to live, to prove, who is the better Light User Interlude Boomstick: Summoner, Lucy Heartfilia, the summon mage from Fairy Tail Guild Wis: And Jeanne d' Arc, Ruler of Fate Series Boomstick: He's Wis and i'm Boomstick Wis: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Lucy Heartfilia Wiz: Once born to an extremely wealthy family, known as the Heartfilias, was the blonde girl named Lucy. Boomstick: Like the girl from that one Beatles song, right? Wiz: Yes, and the fact that their parents named her after their Company, "Love & Lucy", though was originally going to be called "Love and Lucky" if the K in Lucky wasn't missing. Boomstick: But then dear old pops was obsessed with cash and business after his wife died, Lucy ran away at the age of 10. Thus, she met an unlikely duo named Natsu Dragneel and a winged pussycat thing named Happy, and joined them in a guild known as the Fairy Tail Guild, and is quite being such the hot gal with a huge rack to get milk from. Wiz: Moving on, She is actually the Celestial Spirit Mage, in which she summons certain specific Celestial Spirits via special magical keys for the right type of event of Battle. Boomstick: Like the hottest mermaid named Aquarius with her aquakinetic abilities, her physically strongest spirit named Taurus, the hybrid of a man and cattle who would love to flirt with his Lucy herself, which is rather kind of weird, even weirder than her other spirit which is a Nikora, a creature who looks like he has the head of a carrot-nosed snowman attached to a cat's body. Wiz: But there is a catch to this, in which the more spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts, so this cannot be taken lightly no matter what. Boomstick: But of course, this sexy chic can be quite the capable fighter without her spirits as well, which would be doing her signature kick known as the Lucy Kick, and aside from her keys, she has her trusty whip that she could be using for sexual activities whenever she is not fighting, and her other whip with a word in French that I clearly not pronounce right. Wiz: The Fleuve d'etoiles allows a jet of flowing water to be created from the handle and twists as if it were the rope of the normal whip. Lucy is quite a strategist in combat when she fights with her spirits or just by herself, and she has been known for treating her Celestial Spirits like they were her friends compared to other mages who use them as tools. And despite the fact that she can be quite the coward at times and does not believe that violence is the answer, she can be quite the fighter who won't back down. Boomstick: Yeah, so if you think her boobs will be for the taking for her milk, you are screwed big time. Lucy: There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness! Ruler Boomstick: ''“Kindness, Humility, Honesty, Purity, Faith — the Maid's heart carried only these things and nothing else."'' Wiz: “Whatever thing men call great, look for it in Joan of Arc, and there you will find it.",Ruler's true name is Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orleans. Boomstick: A Catholic saint born in Domremy, France, and the heroine of Frace who liberated Orleans and Hundred year War. Wiz: Jeanne d'Arc was a common farmer's daughter. She claims she had received the command of God to fight. She heard the Lord’s lament that the world changed straight into hell. Boomstick: The Lord wept into sorrow as no one could stop it and people were not even allowed to live simply, and were compelled to become either beasts or food. Conflict never ended, and blood continued to rain incessantly and soak the land. She received a revelation from the Lord, the voice contained no glory or victory, no obligation or sense of purpose but only the Lord laments. She caught his small, feeble murmurs that everyone else failed to hear. Wiz: She responded by throwing away her life as a simple villager and the joy of loving someone and being loved back. Furthermore, there would be no compensation. She knew she would surely be scorned by the masses of both enemies and allies alike, considering their beliefs in the church's guidelines for proper behavior in women. It was a very terrifying thing to contemplate. It was mad for a mere village girl from the countryside to leap onto the battlefield where people’s killing intent swirled about. She would not turn her back on the Lord's cries. Boomstick: She decided to devote her life to oppose this world’s hell to help stop the Lord’s tears and soothe Him. She clad her armour on her body, hung a sword on her waist and carried the flag. She fought alongside with Gilles de Raid.-Having been born to a peasant family, Jeanne never knew the contents of the many books of prayer. She did try hard to learn them, but it seems she was simply born incapable of reading or writing. The most she ever managed was learning how to sign her name. While she worried about this, in the end, she decided that she needed little more in order to pray to the Lord. Wiz: As she recalled, one of her comrades whom rode beside her, Gilles, once laughed and promised her that this was more than enough. Boomstick: Jeanne was put to death at Place du Vieux-Marché in Rouen. Scorned by words of damnation as she was led to the pyre and feeling only slightly pained as she endured it, she had already abandoned emotions such as fear, disappointment, and regret from the outset of her battles, so she was able to walk towards her death without faltering in her steps. As she unconsciously reached for the cross that had been at her chest until they took it from her, she felt some sadness as there was nothing to support her heart. Shortly after, she was given a wooden cross fashioned by an Englishman who revered her, thanking him quietly as he knelt and wept. Her hands were tied to a wooden stake behind her, and the priest present completed the recitation of her final judgement before throwing the torch upon the pyre. As they believed that the loss of the flesh was the greatest of fears, it was the cruelest punishment that could be laid upon her. Ruler:My true name is Jeanne d'Arc. In the name of my Lord, I shall stand as your shield! Though this entire planet has become the battlefield of the Holy Grail War, though the world has been brought to ruin, though countless formidable foes block your path, the end has still yet to be determined by anyone. Now, let us begin our fight, Master. Death Battle Magnolia's forest Lucy: Defeat the Killer, this is a Hard Request. ......... Do think so Plue? Plue: Plueee. Lucy: But.................... 5.000.000 $, I can't miss this! .................................................... Do you come here for me?- An yellow hair woman say. Lucy stopping her foot: .................Are you Jeanne d'Arc? Yes: The woman say. Lucy: Here, now, for me, for Fairy Tail, I'll defeat you. Ruler (Jeanne): I do not want or be going to die here. So, i'll fight to live. Fight! Lucy run to Jeanne, drawn her whip attacks to Ruler Jeanne steps back to avoid Lucy's attacks, put up her flag to retaliate Lucy, Lucy intercepts it, then she summon Aries simultaneous equip Aries form: Open, Gate of the ram! --- Aries. Cottons appear from Aries's hands and fly to Jeanne, who blocks the cottons by spun the flag. Shut!---Lucy's request for Aries. I'm so sorry!---Aries say Jeanne leaps in the air and swings downward toward Lucy, she manages to equip the taurus form and give to Ruler a kick. Jeanne isn't in time to blocks Lucy's kick but she swift stand up again. Open, Gate of the bull!---Taurus!---Boooooooooooooo! Attacks that woman!---Lucy talk Wow-------One Beautif-------Shut!------Taurus gone. Jeanne run to Lucy with a supper speed, kick to Lucy. Lucy upside down to regain her balance. Get rid of the Taurus form. ...................................................................... Lucy handed the key to the sky: Open, Virgo! Virgo appeared in front of Lucy: Princess, was it time to punish? Lucy: It's not like that, I want you to attack that woman! Will order Virgo. Virgo: Yes! -Speak and quickly go to the ground. Surprised Ruler: It seems she can summon those things with the keys, but .... Huh, that maid-Uhg! - Ruler was attacked by Virgo from the ground, she hugged her stomach- -Really hurt! Virgo continued to crawl into the ground and attack Ruler like that and until Ruler caught up to her movement she raised the flag and blocked Virgo's kick. Virgo: Princess, she caught me. Lucy: Alright, keep it that way! ---- Lucy said and started transforming into Virgo form Rush in and kick the Ruler Ruler: What --- Ugh Ruler falls down but then quickly uses the flag to hit Virgo, then she flips, kicking Virgo. Virgo: Ugh! - She moaned then used her chains to control the Ruler and succeed. Lucy switched to Sagittarius and began shooting magic arrows at Ruler Ruler: Ahhhhhhhhh! Lucy once again put another arrow in the bow, pulled the very strong bow - Virgo, to manage to avoid this! Virgo: Yes! Lucy shot the arrow and Virgo dodged it, leaving Ruler. Ruler: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - She was hit by Lucy's strong arrow and knocked away. Ruler lay on the ground of the forest while Lucy happily thought she had won. Lucy: We did it! Virgo! Virgo: That's right! We did it! Ruler slowly stood up under Lucy's surprise. Lucy: How do you --- Ruler: I'm a spirit, I won't be defeated with just that! Lucy: Alright! Lucy transformed into Scorpio form, At the same time summon Scorpions. Do it Scorpio! -Lucy ordered and closed the Virgo gate Scorpio: We are! They both shoot at the Ruler with a whirlwind of sand. Ruler once again turned the flag vigorously and dodged it. Lucy transformed into Cancer form and went to Ruler to cut her. The cutting lines of the blade quickly rushed to Ruler making her bleed gently. Ruler retaliated against Lucy, kicking Lucy hard and knocking her into the tree, then jumping up and kicking Lucy again. Lucy quickly turned around to avoid the second fall. Lucy: This will be the last time! -Speak and switch to Aquarius form. Starlight rays rushed to Ruler while she resisted them A large light explosion broke out while at that location, Lucy collapsed. Ruler approached Lucy, raising her flag. Suddenly, somewhere, the white swords came flying. A red-haired woman with winged armor appeared in front of Ruler. K.O! Results Wiz: Was Lucy too exhausted to fight. Boomstick: Perhaps, she consumed too much energy before doing Urano Metria Wiz: Does that make her unsuccessful? Boomstick: Yes. Wiz: Ruler has fought many powerful heroes so far, without any reason for her to lose to Lucy, an average mage of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: She is not average, she is strong, but Ruler is stronger Wiz: Perhaps so and Ruler is Jeane 'd Arc, a French warrior. Boomstick: It is obvious to show that she is more experienced and she is also quick and has better tactics. And she's also stronger than Lucy. Lucy may be smarter and more durable but the victory can't be her. Wiz: Erza will defeat Jeane instead of Lucy. The winner is Ruler or Jeane'd Arc. Category:Magic Duel Category:Lightning Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fate vs Fairy Tail Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Kodansha vs Type-Moon' themed Death Battles Category:Stromage Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018